


Chains

by 221bshrlocked



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier - Fandom, marvel movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: Karaoke night. That’s all there is to it. No plot really…just lots of sex.





	1. Chapter 1

You tried everything. You really have. But either you weren’t trying hard enough or Bucky was just too stupid to get the hints. The only thing left was for you to walk up to him in front of everyone and tell him to fuck you.

Was he really that clueless? You’ve been trying for months to get his attention or rather retain in once you had it but he was not helping you at all. You even came up with stupid excuses just so he could lay his hands on you. A little “can you zip me up?” or “oops I didn’t know you would be showering here” just so he could understand how much you wanted him but nothing. Absolutely nothing. And it was even more annoying because apparently, he was a lady’s man back in the 40s.

Clearly he lost his touch.

So you were going to get petty. Really petty. Even though Steve told you Bucky harbored feelings towards you, you thought he was just having a laugh. But you dwelled on that thought and figured that if you just pissed him off then he would notice.

And what better way to piss him off than by using Sam whom he already couldn’t stand.

Natasha warned you that Bucky was a little on the aggressive side when he got jealous but hey, you never said you liked it easy.

So that was how you found yourself in this position. And by the looks of it, Bucky seemed to get the hint once you chose your karaoke partner and it wasn’t him. You always picked him but tonight was different. Sam would help you and in return, you’d get him the scientist’s phone number.

You got a little too close to Sam during the first round and noticed Bucky’s unease every time Sam grabbed your hips. So you decide to step it up a notch, knowing that you’d owe Sam big time.

“What’s your next song? Be kind, you’re already winning.” Wanda gestured to you, pissed that Vision was not helping her out in any way and FRIDAY was clearly biased.

“That’s a special one…for a special someone.” You said between shots, looking straight at Bucky and hoping that it would get through his thick skull.

“Does Lady Y/N refer to-” Thor was kicked by Jane who smiled at you and mouthed an apology for his obliviousness.

“Hey FRIDAY, put Chains by Nick Jonas on.” You giggled when Sam raises his shirt to fan himself, grabbing your hips and bringing you closer to him.

Bucky attempted to not care but he was fuming.

> _With her wine-stained lips, yeah she’s nothing but trouble_  
>  Cold to the touch but she’s warm as a devil  
>  I gave her my heart but she wanted my soul  
>  She tasted her break and I can’t get more

You started swaying your hips to Sam’s beat, grabbing his hand and bringing his body close until your back was against his chest. He brought your chin close to his, tracing your lips and whispering in yours ears. You threw your head back and laughed at him telling you that he’s probably going to die tonight since Bucky was killing him a hundred times in his head at the moment.

> _You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love_  
>  But, I wouldn’t change, no I wouldn’t change this love  
>  You got me chains, you got me in chains for your love  
>  But, I wouldn’t change, no I wouldn’t change this love  
>  Tryna break the chains but the chains only break me

You sang the last part with him and arched your back, looking at Bucky and winking.

Then you started singing and it was like fireworks in Bucky’s head. You looked so fucking sexy and the words didn’t register until he realized what the song was actually about.

> _I am no criminal, just a simple individual_  
>  I want it all, need it now, no subliminal  
>  It is not that difficult, here’s a visual  
>  Chains and whips, make em strip, I am in control  
>  You play the submissive role, then maybe we switch the role

You made sure Bucky was looking at you before circling around and smacking Sam’s ass, getting a surprised nod from him and a growl from Bucky. This was way more fun than you thought.

> _I’ll be your slave, you can have me anyway that you want_  
>  You got me insane, you got me insane for your love  
>  And I wouldn’t change, no I wouldn’t change this love  
>  Got me chains, you got me in chains for your love  
>  But, I wouldn’t change, no I wouldn’t change this love

You turned around quickly, telling Sam to grab your hair and bend you over. He obliged, even though he was terrified.

You looked at Bucky again and smirked.

Oh if looks could kill.

The song kept on going with you teasing Bucky more and more by the second, and Sam regretting this decision every time he saw Bucky giving him the death stare.

What if he went into Winter Soldier mode right now you thought to yourself?

You were terrified and turned on.

And only Bucky was able to get that reaction out of you.

The song ended and you realized how turned on you were. Not because of Sam. Well maybe a little because of Sam. But most importantly because of Bucky.

He was pissed.

In fact, he was so angry, he charged out of his seat, grabbed your arm and pulled you out of the room into the elevator. Half the people sitting cheered you on while the other told you good luck.

Well, this was going to be an interested night.

It was silent in the elevator. He never once looked at you, keeping his eyes on the floor number. His hand never let go of your upper arm, and after the elevator doors opened to his floor, you thought he held onto you even tighter.

What if he thought you were going to run away?

You followed without a sound, afraid that you’d piss him off even more.

He walked in his room, slamming the door and pushing you up against it, still refusing to look up at you. With each hand at your side, you felt like a cornered rat waiting to be devoured by one angry kitty.

And this was your problem. You always thought of weird shit when you were in awkward situations, causing you to giggle like a two year old.

That was probably the worst decision of the night. At the sound of your chuckle, Bucky raised his head, staring right at you and causing you to quickly shut up.

You swallowed thickly, suddenly regretting the route you chose for the night.

And it was at that moment that Bucky noticed your switch in moods, smirking like the devil and licking his lower lip.

You’ve seriously fucked up this time.

He leaned down until you felt his breath against the shell of your ears.

“You shouldn’t have done that doll.” His voice was a octave lower than usual, making you visibly shiver. He laughed at you sudden shyness, and wanted nothing more than to get another reaction out of you. Biting your earlobe, he stepped closer until you felt only him around you.

You didn’t know what had done it for you. Maybe it was his cologne. Probably his cologne. But then there was the heat radiating off of his body and his soft hair tickling your cheek.

It was all of the above actually.

You moaned when you felt his metal fingers tracing your clavicle. It was now or never you thought. Grabbing his face, you were about to pull him down for a kiss when he grabbed both of your wrists and slammed them on top of you, holding them with just one hand.

You suddenly felt how wet you were, moving your thighs to apply some pressure, which didn’t go unnoticed by Bucky. Placing his knee between your legs, he widened your stance and leaned in even closer until your noses were almost touching.

“If you think you’ll have any ounce of control tonight, it’s best if you leave now.”

You whimpered at his admission, not knowing what to say. Raising his thigh a little higher until it met your rather damp shorts, he grabbed your hip with his free hand and moved you, causing sweet friction between your thighs.

You moaned again, knowing very well that there was no way you were going to form a proper sentence right now. He cleared his throat and looked at you like a tiger eyeing a gazelle between the bushes.

“I won’t say it again Y/N. You have now to back out. I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself after this moment.”

You looked into his blue eyes, just noticing that they were darker than you thought. You nodded quickly, wanting to show no hesitance at all.

“I need to hear you say it.” He pronounced every word as clearly as possible.

With all the courage you could muster up, you swallowed again and looked right at him, replying with a voice barely audible to yourself.

“Yes Sergeant.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was like a switch that turned on once you said those words. He stood there for a few seconds without saying anything, his breathing becoming heavier the more you looked at him. His hand was still holding your wrists above your head and you thought they got tighter.

It was like he was afraid you’d back out and walk away from him.

But that was never even an option.

He suddenly let go of your wrists and grabbed you, roughly kissing you while walking to his bed. He sat down with you on his lap, his lips never leaving yours. You held on to this moment for as long as possible, afraid that he would back out and not want to take this to the next level.

But he would never do that.

He stopped and looked at you, smiling when he saw how out of breath you were.

“Strip. Now.” They were the simplest words but he managed to get you even more flustered. You stood up and started to take off your clothes. Trying to look sexy, you unbuttoned your shirt as slow as possible.

But he was getting impatient. It’s funny because technically, it had the right effect.

He grabbed the bottom of your shirt and pulled it apart, ripping not just the buttons but the material itself. You couldn’t tell if you were turned on or pissed off because this was your favorite shirt. But you were not going to mention that now. You already knew you were going to get punished.

When your hands went to your shorts, he stopped you and told you to turn around. You did without hesitation, excited to see what he was going to do. You felt his lips on your lower back, licking and nipping at the already sweaty skin. You shivered at the feeling, and moaned when you felt him grab your thighs and push them apart. His metal hand went straight to your clothed pussy, rubbing furiously until you were about to fall over from the intense feeling. He unbuttoned your shorts and pulled them down, kissing the skin right above your panties and loving the goosebumps that formed on your skin from his actions. You heard shuffling behind you and felt his bare chest on your skin.

“You knew what you were doin to me weren’t you?” He whispered on your skin, rubbing your hips and grabbing your waist, pulling you down on him. He placed each leg over his thighs, making you blush at how you were sitting. His hands were roaming everywhere, making you anticipate what he was going to do next.

Suddenly, you felt a hard slap on your pussy, making your panties wetter than before. You gasped, looking over your shoulder and seeing him thoroughly enjoying what he was doing to you.

“Answer me.” His gaze was direct, and his voice was more commanding than before.

“Yes sergeant.”

He started rubbing your pussy through the material, making your hips move involuntarily. He removed your hair to one side, kissing your bare shoulders and neck and humming in approval. Speeding up his reactions, he could tell that you were getting close to your high by the sound of your heartbeat and your quick breathing.

Suddenly, he stopped and flipped you over his thighs. Grabbing a fist full of hair, he pulled you up and whispered in your ear.

“Then you gotta be punished doll.” Not giving you a chance to register his words, he pulled the belt off of his jeans and smacked your ass, making you yelp at the action.

“You’re gonna count with me Y/N. You stop counting, you get punished again. Understand?” When you didn’t reply, he smacked your ass again, making you yell out a quick yes.

“Good girl. Now, I think 10 is enough right?”

“Yes sergeant.”

“Count with me then baby girl.”

For the next five minutes, the only sounds in the room were the belt meeting your ass, your moans and cries, and the numbers rolling off of your lips with an occasional approval from Bucky.

“You still with me Y/N?” He asked, rubbing your back and loving how your cheeks were so red.

“Y-yes ser-geant.”

“Last one doll.” The belt met your already swollen ass for one last time, making you cry out the number louder than intended.

“Good girl. You’re doin so well baby.”

He felt your body jerk when his metal hand started massaging your ass. It was the best feeling in the world. Your body was burning hot right now and the cool feeling of his fingers was such a pleasant difference.

“Who do you belong to sugar?”

“You sergeant. Always you.”

“Then why did you dance with someone else?” You felt his voice shift a little. Was he looking for assurance?

“I-I wanted to make you notice me.” At your admission, he pulled you back up on the bed. Looking into your eyes, you thought he was hesitating before he spoke.

“So you dance with someone else?” You heard a hint of heart in his voice.

“Well I..I’ve been trying for months to get you to do something but you always ignored me or just left the room so I figured if I made you jealous, then you might make a move.” You were having a hard time admitting all of this to him, afraid that you sounded too desperate for his attention. But right now, it seemed like the only way to make him believe you was to make sure you were desperate.

“Fuck…you don’t know do you?” It was a rhetorical question but you shook your head anyway.

The moment ended once he crashed his lips onto yours, swallowing your moans the moment he ripped your panties. Flipping you over, he unhooked your bra and stood up to take off his pants. Before you could look back to see what he was doing, he took his cock in one hand and teased your entrance, coating it with your juices before thrusting in all at once.

Grabbing your hair and your hips, he set a rough pace, not giving you anytime to adjust to his size. But you knew what you were getting yourself into tonight. Maybe a part of you was secretly hoping that he would get rough with you.

He was slamming in and out of you, cursing every time your pussy clenched on his cock. You were practically screaming from how he was hitting that spot so skillfully with each thrust.

“Fuck doll…you have no idea what.you’ve.been.doin.to.me.” He pronounced each word by pulling out his cock almost all the way before slamming back into you.

“Fffcuk sergeant….don’t st-top-”

“Say my name Y/N…fuck you’re so tight….say my fucking name!” He was growling at this point.

“B-bucky shit Bucky AHHh d-don’t stop fuck p-please faster-”

His name sounded like a sin on your lips and he wanted nothing more than to hear it again. Wanting to feel as much of you as possible, he bent down and wrapped his arm around your body, his hand going straight to your neck.

“Fuckkk baby say it again.”

“Bucky-fucking hell I- don’t stop Buck!” Everything in your body ached for more and he was willingly giving it to you.

The more his hand tightened on your neck, the closer you got to your euphoria. He was kissing the back of your neck and you felt him everywhere all at once.

You were so close. So so close. But he stopped and pulled out. Your eyes shot open at his actions, wanting to smack him. Flipping you over again, he pushed into you once more, giving you all that he’s got.

“I wanna see you….let me see you come on my cock Y/N…fuck FUCK-” He felt you clench around him every time he spoke, loving how perfect you felt.

“Shit Buck c-come with me….fuck I can’t- so close.”

He thrust in faster, grabbing your neck and kissing you, humming when you bit his lower lip. He pushed up and looked at you, truly looked at you.

No one has ever looked so beautiful while coming undone beneath him.

“Fuck Y/N!” At the sound of your name, you felt electricity coursing through your body, going straight to where you were connected with him. You came around his cock, grabbing his arm for any sort of support.

He chased his own orgasm, thrusting in a few more times before coming inside of you. Falling over immediately after, you dreaded what was to come next. Sure you wanted him but not just for the sex. You truly wanted him. And he gave you no hints of wanting anything more.

“I’ve…shit…Steve’s been tryin to have me talk to you…tell you how I feel. But I just assumed you’d never look at me. You always said I was a friend and I was afraid that that’s all I’d ever be.”

“But then I saw you tonight with Sam and I wanted nothing more than to make you mine.”

You said nothing for a few seconds but huffed in annoyance at his admission.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

He sat up and looked at you, interested by your choice of words.

“Bucky…I’ve only been flirting with you for the past year. Are you so stupid that you don’t catch hints anymore?”

He said nothing and you felt that maybe this was not the time to be sarcastic with him.

“Maybe dames in the 40s flirted differently…I’ll do my research next time.” He cracked a smile.

“So…you like me?” He was playing with ends of your hair.

“Yes you big teddy bear.”

“Awesome. Date tomorrow night?” He raised his eyebrows.

“No.” He frowned at your answer.

“W-why not?”

“Because I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for a week.” He blushed at your comment and you kept on making fun of him for the rest of the night.

You fell asleep in his arms, thankful for Sam helping you out.


End file.
